Emociones Perdidas
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: Hola, este es un one-shot que escribo de la pareja Cedry (Harry y Cedric ), es mi primer one-shot que escribo así que no sean duros al juzgar, inicia durante el 5 to libro-película, cuando harry esta en el parque, después se va camino a casa de sus tíos y se topa con dudley y comienzan a discutir


_**Aviso: Los FanFics y Oneshots que he escrito no me pertenece ni el autor, ni los personajes, ni el manga, anime, novela o pelicula**_

_**Hola chicos y chicas , espero que disfruten de el primer one-shot escrito por mi de una pareja que no sabia que existia hasta apenas unos dias; espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa, sugerencias, etc comenten abajo porfavor**_

* * *

El columpio se balanceaba tranquilamente, veía a los niños jugar alegremente, teniendo una buena infancia, algo que a mi me hubiera gustado tener, entonces v como los niños eran recogidos por sus padres . . .

Mi paz y calma termino cuando Duddley llego con sus ¨amigos¨, regresaban de molestar a unos niños pequeños, eran tan cobardes para molestar a chicos de su misma edad, me molestaba eso . . .

Ya era muy tarde, debía de llegar a casa antes que Duddley, si no el tío Vernon me castigaría de por vida, así que camine camino a la casa, cruzando por la avenida Magnolia, estaba por llegar a la casa cuando vi que la pandilla de Duddley estaba cercas, no quería provocarlos así que debía esperar a que se fueran del lugar . . .

Una vez que ellos se fueron yo camine hacia donde estaba Duddley, comenzamos a conversar, si es que se puede llamar conversar a una pelea sin golpes, puras amenazas y burlas hacia el, hasta que el comenzó a molestarme bastante

- ¿que quieres decir con que cuando estoy en la cama no estoy tan valiente? - le pregunte a duddley desconcertado - ¿de que quieres que tenga miedo?¿de las almohadas?

- anoche te oi - replico duddley - hablabas en sueños, gemías

- ¿que quieres decir? - insistí preguntando

- !no mates a cedric! !no mates a cedric ! , ¿quien es cedic? ¿tu novio?

Me asuste y me enoje al mismo tiempo, ¿como era que duddley sabia de cedric?, me sonroje levemente al escuchar la pregunta si era mi novio . . . me hubiera gustado que así hubiera sido . . .

Aun lo recordaba . . .

Lo conocí el año pasado, cuando iba con ron, su familia y Hermione al mundial de Quiditch, nos lo encontramos a el y a su padre, un viejo amigo - creo - del señor weasley, el era 3 años mayor que yo, ya estaba en su ultimo año en hogwarts, pertenecía a la casa Hufflepuff, el siempre fue amable conmigo, era un buen chico . . .

Ambos fuimos elegidos por el cáliz de fuego para entrar al torneo de los tres magos, por lo cual pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, esperando las pruebas, intentando resolver los acertijos que nos ponían, ayudándonos mutuamente . . .

Con esos tiempos que pasamos comencé a sentir algo mas . . . .

Lo quería mas que como a un amigo. . .

Me importaba lo que hacia y me preocupaba lo que le pasaba . . .

Durante el baile no pude dejar de mirarlo todo el tiempo mientras bailaba con Cho Chang . . .

Estaba demasiado confundido, no sabia que era lo que sentía, como llamar a eso que crecía en mi pecho . . .

Me maldije a mi mismo el haberme dado cuenta tan tarde . . .

Descubrí lo que finalmente sentía cuando estábamos en el laberinto y lo rescate de que fuera arrastrado por las paredes del laberinto, lo recuerdo bien, ambos corrimos para llegar a la copa y ganar, al menos en empate . . .

Pero al tocarla solo descubrimos que la copa era una trampa, era un transportador, que nos llevo a un cementerio . . .

El mismo cementerio que había visto en mis sueños, sabia que teníamos que irnos de allí . . .

Le dije que nos fuéramos . . .

Le dije que algo malo iba a pasar . . .

Pero fue demasiado tarde . . . .

Lo vi morir frente a mis ojos, asesinado por Peter Pettigrue . . .

No pude hacer nada para salvarlo . . .

Debí tratar . . .

Debí haber intentado hacer algo para salvarlo . . .

Pero solo pude verlo morir . . .

Sentí tanta ira, tanto odio, quería matar a colagusano, quería matarlo a el y a voldemort, quería vengar la muerte de Cedric a toda costa, lo hubiera hecho . . .

De no ser porque los espiritus de mis padres, el del primer hombre que vi morir en sueños . . .

y el espitiru de Cedric aparecieron frente a mi . . .

Me dijeron que huyera, que ellos lo detendrían . . .

Entonces el espitiru de cedric me hablo . . . me dijo . . .

- harry . . . llévate mi cuerpo, ¿lo harás?, llévale mi cuerpo a mi padre . . .

Yo solamente pude asentir, porque sabia que si hablaba no podría soportar las lagrimas . . .

Mientras mis padres distraían a voldemort, abrase el cuerpo de Cedric y tome el transportador para huir . . .

Alcance a huir . . .

El transportador me llevo devuelta al inicio del laberinto . . .

Allí estaban todos celebrando a los ganadores . . .

Pero yo no celebraba . . .

Yo lloraba, lloraba abrasando el cuerpo inerte de Cedric . . .

No quería soltarlo . . .

Todo eso paso por mi mente cuando Duddley me pregunto si Cedric era mi novio . . .

Me enoje que lo usara a el para intentar ofenderme

- cállate . . .

Fue lo único que le dije a Duddley . . .


End file.
